A Dark Past, A Brighter Future
by DragonSpiritX
Summary: When a strange being comes crashing to Earth, are the Autobots willing to help? When they get mixed up with a dangerous war that may destroy all of Earth as they know it, will they continue to hold on to the stranger as a friend? ProwlxOC, BumblebeexOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I rewrote some of this story but most of it remained the same. Anyways, i hope it'll be efficient enough. And don't depend on reading my bio of my Oc's cause 1) i didn't finish that and 2) most of the info is incorrect with this story. I wanted 2 change a few things on my characters *shrugs*. Though the origins of my character's species and enemies are accurate so if you want 2 get a background grasp of that be my guest. Hope u enjoy! :3**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Once a peaceful world but as many others it doesn't stay that way for long. All hell brakes lose when war begins. Families die as with their innocence. Communities and lovely homes destroyed until the shattered remains of broken hearts and memories are left to wallow in a black hole of darkness and anger. Hatred shadowed hope and love for many and had no remorse for the pain it brought. Many wonder of this pointless war, asking themselves many questions that are yet to be answered. Though once you lose hope in yourself and the people fighting to bring peace back to your own homeworld it is just the same as giving up and giving in to the hatred threatening you and your loved ones._

_War is something I know all to well. I have seen it, I have felt it, I can even smell it. No matter how much I try, war will always and for ever be a part of me. One glance at me and the first thing they assume is what a reckless, young child…what can she possibly know about life let alone war? I merely walk away, not feeling the need of mentioning my past. It is called the past for a reason and why do I need to prove myself to some people that don't have the slightest idea of what they are speaking of. Though ,as most don't know it, in my heart I yearn to be that reckless, foolish kid that gets in trouble everyday. That shear innocence of a child I wish to possess…but I lost my innocence long ago and not a single piece is left._

_I am what one would call a 'lone wolf' ,(quite literally considering my animal-mode)my trust for others is gone. I look after myself…that's how it's been and it will remain that way…right? Ugh, my life has been nothing but a roller coaster of emotions and memories, whether they be good or bad. Though it has been a long time since I have felt happiness or joy for something or even someone. Hopefully one day I will find a purpose in where I belong…though it's doubtful. My destiny still remains in the shadows where I cannot find it._

--

"Let go of it Prowl!" yelled Bumblebee, yanking the remote from Prowl and changing the channel from a nature documentary to a music video channel.

"No, Bumblebee, you let go!" Prowl yelled back, snatching the remote from the yellow beetle and changing it back to the documentary.

"How bout you both slagging let go?!" growled Ratchet as he took out his magnets and pulled the remote away from the two bots and brought it to himself to give it to Optimus Prime.

"Thank you, Ratchet. And besides, we need to check the news for any trouble in the city that needs our help." said the young leader. He switched the channel to the news and, as if on cue, a report came in:

_**"This just in ,a strange meteorite came crashing down to Earth just a few moments ago. One of our satellites picked it up to either be a meteor or some sort of spacecraft but much is yet to be discovered about it. Though all that is known is that it had landed near a forest outside of Detroit…**_

"Right on schedule…Autobots! Transform and Roll out!" commanded the leader as they transformed and raced to the area where this so-called meteor landed.

--

Once there, due to it being winter, they were driving on a large ice lake. Luckily it was sturdy enough to hold their weight and apparently other things…

"Look!" squealed Sari, sticking her head out of Bumblebee's window and seeing a crashed space craft in bedded in the ice.

"Whoa! What the slag is that?!" yelled Bumblebee in amazement.

"Well, we should probably keep our distant in case-" as Optimus was saying that the ground beneath them began to shake and suddenly a explosion from the craft erupted. They transformed and looked out to the spacecraft, noticing a figure plummeting down to the ice.

"What the slag?" Ratchet gasped. Everyone looked at the figure on the floor. It was some kind of organic warrior due to the armor but it was the size of a Cybertronian. Then something else popped out from the top of the ship.

"Whoa! What is that?!" asked Bulkhead, his jaw opened as he saw a huge dragon-like creature hovering in the sky.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't look too happy." said Prowl, noticing the creature's red blood shot eyes and the baring of it's teeth. It roared as it charged towards the warrior as he flipped backwards and avoided the impact. The dragon slammed face first into the ice and screeched in pain. It then got up and shook the ice off and roared at the fighter as he backed up a few, reaching for his twin swords and positioning in a battle stance. The dragon ran towards him and swung its clawed hand at him but he easily blocked it with his swords. The two beings continued to battle as the Autobots watched in awe.

"We need to help him!" yelled Sari, looking up at the Autobots.

"We don't even know the guy! What if he is bad?! What then?!" asked Bumblebee, looking down at his human friend.

"That didn't stop you from helping us when you guys got here!" countered Sari.

"Sari's right! Autobots, Attack!" said Optimus as he and the rest of the Autobots charged at the dragon. Sari ran to go hide behind some trees as she watched the battle before her.

At the moment the dragon had the warrior pinned down as he lost his swords in the struggle. He was throwing hard punches to the dragon's head causing some blood to stream down as it screamed in pain and released him. He quickly got up but as he did the dragon lashed out with its spiked tail and hit him in the torso, ripping the armor and causing a gash to his side. The impact threw him back and he crashed into a boulder, knocking him out.

"Ratchet! Prowl! You two help the warrior and get him to a safe distance. The rest of us will fight off this thing!" commanded Optimus as the others nodded and got to work.

Ratchet picked up the warrior and ran towards the area Sari was in. Prowl followed but not before picking up the fighter's swords. They were amazing and powerful weapons that Prowl had never seen before.

"Is he gonna be okay?" asked Sari as she ran up to her friends and saw Ratchet place the warrior gently on the ground.

"He should be fine after I patch up this wound." answered Ratchet as he removed the torso armor and further opening the thin fabric underneath.

He quickly cleaned and sewed up the gash and put the armor back on. As he did there was an explosion behind him and the dragon came crashing down. It then got up and prepared to blow them to pieces with it's fire breath. But suddenly a strange portal opened and sucked the dragon right through it. They then looked back at the warrior to see that he did it but he then fell unconscious once more.

"Whoa. How'd he do that?" asked Bumblebee in amazement.

"I don't know but we surely can't leave 'em here…he's still wounded." said Ratchet, transforming and opening his back doors. "Load 'em up."

Bulkhead grabbed the warrior and gently put him in the back of Ratchet.

"Alright bots, lets head on home." sighed Optimus, everyone transforming and driving back to the base.

--

The Autobots, including Sari, were waiting patiently in the living room for their medics findings on this strange warrior. They were watching their big screen to past the time.

Suddenly, Ratchet walked in and everyone turned to him.

"So, how's he doing?" asked Bulkhead.

"Yeah and what's the deal with this guy?" added Bumblebee.

"Girl." Ratchet said.

"Huh?" asked Bumblebee as everyone looked at Ratchet in confusion.

"It's a female." answered Ratchet, crossing his arms over his chest.

"WHAT?!" they yelled in unison.

"W-well is she awake?" asked Optimus.

As he said that the warrior walked out, all suited up and began walking out the door with swords at hand.

"Hey! Wait up!" yelled Bumblebee racing in front of the girl. She stopped and surprisingly didn't try to hurt him.

"Excuse me." she demanded as she walked passed him and continued to walk out.

"Your ship is under water and destroyed so I doubt there will be any place for you to go at this moment." said Prowl. The girl abruptly stopped and sighed as she looked down towards the floor. She turned and retracted her mask and armor by pressing on a button on her wrist of the suit.

The mechs, not including Ratchet, blushed. The girl was absolutely beautiful. Her lips were soft, thin, ruby red lips and her eyes were a light blue. Her hair was shining black with blond highlights and it was up in a high ponytail with one strand in her face. She was dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt, short showing her bare torso and some black-leathered, finger-less gloves. She had some dark blue jeans that were slightly baggy and had a small chain coming from her pocket. Also, around her neck was a golden necklace with a colorful, shining crystal on it.

"I suppose you are going to ask me some questions, now?" she said, looking at them all before returning her glance at the floor.

"Uh-uh yeah…" stuttered Optimus as he gestured to a seat right next to Prowl, "Please sit." she obliged as she calmly and gracefully sat down. She gave a glance at Prowl from the corner of her eye but remained silent. Prowl couldn't help but blush more at such beauty and grace.

"So, for starters, what's your name? And what planet do you come from?" asked Ratchet, looking at the girl and chuckling at the love struck mechs.

"My name is Kiara Hikaru. I am a Metroneon from the planet Metra-X, in the Veltrian galaxy." she answered, her soft angelic voice soothing to the ears.

"Well, I'm Sari, their human friend. The one sitting next to you is Prowl, he's a ninja. The green one right there is Bulkhead, he might be big but he can be very gentle when he's careful. The yellow, short one is Bumblebee…" started Sari gesturing to them as she described them.

"Hey!" Bumblebee yelled, taking her comment offensively.

"The red and white one is Ratchet, their medic, he's old and grumpy…" she added quietly as he growled, "And finally the red and blue one is Optimus Prime, their leader."

"Nice to meet you all." Kiara said as they all just smiled and nodded.

"You said you came from the Veltrian galaxy, isn't that like a gazillion light-years away?! How'd you get here?" asked Bulkhead, he and Bumblebee sitting near each other while staring dreamily at her.

"Through a portal…I travel a lot. Truthfully, I have no home of my own so traveling on that ship, that is now destroyed, was all I had." she sighed, looking down at her hands.

"Oh…we're sorry for what happened to your ship…" said Sari as she jumped on the couch near Kiara and placed her small hand on her much bigger one.

"Thank you, Sari." she said but no smile ever appeared on her face. "Though I should be thanking all of you for helping me fight that Kenohee Demon. I was too weak to fight him without my powers and if you all weren't there I probably wouldn't live to see another day. I am truly grateful."

"Naw, it's what we do." chuckled Bumblebee. She looked at him and tilted her head slightly. He saw this and blushed intensely as he asked, "What? Do I have something on my faceplate?"

"No…"she said looking back down at her hands. "You just…remind me of someone…someone I lost years ago."

"Well who'd you lose?" Bulkhead asked as Bumblebee then hit him with his elbow.

"Do you want a list?" she asked sarcastically, tears streaming down her face.

"Sorry…" Bulkhead apologized.

"It's alright…" she said rubbing her eyes from the tears. "You didn't know."

"So, you said you have no place to live?" asked Prowl, trying to quickly change the subject.

"Correct." she answered.

"Well, we do have an extra room so you can stay with us…" offered Optimus, the rest of the young mechs nodding as Ratchet and Sari laughed quietly to each other.

"Answer me this…" Kiara said looking at them expectantly, "Why did you risk your own life to save someone you know nothing about?"

"Well, because…" Bumblebee started but stopped and noticed there was slight pain and anger in her eyes.

"…It was the right thing to do." finished Optimus. Kiara looked at the young leader and looked back down.

"Good answer…but I don't want to be a burden. Anyways I'm use to being on my own." she said quietly.

"Well, by the looks of you kid, you won't be anymore trouble then double-trouble over there…" said Ratchet pointing at Sari and Bumblebee as they 'hmphed' in unison. "Besides, maybe a change of life will be good for you." he smiled.

_'I feel so warm and happy around them…why? Maybe this is where my destiny leads…my purpose is with them…right?'_ Kiara thought, looking at all of their expectant faces. "Well maybe being here a while won't hurt…"

"Yes!" Bumblebee and Bulkhead yelled happily, giving each other a 'high-five'.

"Well, I guess I should go get my things…" she said turning to walk out.

"Things? But your ship was destroyed?" asked Bumblebee in bewilderment.

"The ship may be destroyed…but my possessions are another story. Besides, they were in a strong holding case." she smiled slightly.

"Well, will ya need any help? Cause I think any of us will offer to aid you." chuckled Ratchet as the young mechs nodded wildly with wide smiles.

"Umm, sure…"she said looking at the mechs curiously.

"Ooh, and after that we can give you a tour of the city! How does that sound?!" squealed Sari in excitement.

"That sounds wonderful Sari." she smiled at the young girl.

"Excuse me, Kiara?" said Prowl, catching her attention.

"Yes?"

"I heard that many Metroneons have an animal spirit within them that gives them the ability to change into that certain animal…do you possess one?" he asked.

"Yes." Kiara answered.

"Oh, oh, what do you change into?!" asked Sari, jumping up and down.

"A dragon." she said, kneeling down to the excited girl. "Only much cuter than those Demons" she added with a wink.

"May we see?" asked Optimus.

"Well we are going to be going a long distant to get my things…okay." she said as she changed into her dragon-mode. She was all black with golden paws and up her arms and a golden nose and mouth. Her necklace was still around her neck and her eyes were shining brightly.

"Wow…" the mechs said dreamily.

"Alright, lets get going before it gets too late." said Ratchet as he got up and walked to the door, everyone else following.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: chapter 2! i'll try to update my stories as soon as i can! chp. 3 might be up by 2morrow! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: dont own transformers animated only the metroneons, plot, morphins, kenohee demons & a few other terms/places/creatures**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Lets go." Kiara said as she watched them transform and she began walking outside. She then felt a light patting on her leg and looked down. "May I help you, Sari?"

She shuffled with her feet before answering, "Well, I was kinda wondering…"

"If you could ride on my back…" finished Kiara.

"Ho-how did you know I-" she stuttered as Kiara cut her off again.

"I'm telepathic, I can read minds and speak in your mind."

"Fascinating…" said Prowl as he and the others looked at her in awe.

"Okay, if ya can read minds," said Bumblebee, driving in front of her, "read my mind. Right now." It took her awhile as she was silent and stared at Bumblebee before she answered-

"You're the fastest thing on wheels, you absolutely love Earth and its customs, and you think I'm the most beautiful girl in the universe…*giggles* thanks."

"Y-y-yeah…bu-but ho-how'd …you know t-the last pa-part?" he stuttered, his car mode shaking wildly in embarrassment.

"You were still thinking it even though you tried not to." Kiara answered as she then turned back to Sari who was giggling at her friend. "Yes, you may ride on my back, Sari. Just make sure you hold on tight."

With that she wrapped her tail around Sari and prompted her on her back. "Also I have two rules…"

"What?" Sari asked, wrapping her arms around Kiara's neck.

"Don't kick me and please don't yell in my ears…their sensitive." she answered as everyone chuckled and began to start their engines.

"Gotcha!" Sari said excitedly.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Kiara asked, turning to the others.

"Yes, lets get going." answered Optimus as they began driving off and Kiara jumping into the air and flying lowly close to the Bots.

"Wow, you're fast!" Bumblebee said, noticing that Kiara was keeping up with him even as his speed increased. "Aren't you tired yet?"

"When you fought in war for as long as I have, hardly anything seems like a challenge anymore." she smirked.

"Oh yeah, well this is gonna be something you can't handle…" challenged Bumblebee, racing faster and going ahead of Kiara.

"Kiara! You're not gonna take that crud from him, are you?! Go faster!" Sari yelled, mostly in excitement.

"Yes, cause you're gonna need it if you're gonna bet me as well." said Prowl driving in front of her also.

"NO! Not Prowl too! Ugh, come on Kiara! Show those guys that girls can kick boys butts any day!"

__

'Why is my attitude changing all of a sudden?! I never use to interact with others like this before! Why start now?! Ugh, but I can't help it! Maybe Ratchet is right, maybe a change of life will mend my broken wounds…"

"Hold on tight, Sari! Soon those two are going to be facing my tail as they drive in the loser's circle!" proudly stated Kiara, flying faster.

"YEAH!" agreed Sari as she grasped Kiara's neck for dear life.

--

"Haha, not even she can beat you in a race!" laughed Bumblebee, driving a little bit ahead of Prowl. "Come on Prowl you got to admit it…she's pretty hot and talented."

"For once, I agree with you Bumblebee." said Prowl. He then looked in his rear view mirror and saw Kiara flying up to them. "But it looks like the race is yet to be over."

"Huh? What're you-" Bumblebee got cut off when he felt a swish pass him and he swerved a little before regaining his normal driving. "What the…?!"

"See ya later boys!" the two girls yelled in unison as the mechs looked on in shock.

"Oh slag! Man she's not beating me that easily!" yelled Bumblebee, speeding up.

Then an idea popped in his head. "Hey Prowl, lets bet." he offered.

"No." Prowl said sternly.

"Hear me out…you'll like this one. Whoever can either come in first place or second behind her will get to go alone with her on that tour."

"Like a date?" Bulkhead asked, intercepting the comlink.

"Hey, no ease dropping! But yeah!" answered Bumblebee, noticing Optimus and Bulkhead were catching up to him and Prowl.

"Hmm, sounds like a plan." said Optimus, his voice showing he was smiling.

"Well then, I'll tell you how my date went." stated Prowl, driving off as he caught up to Kiara.

"What?! No fair!" yelled Bulkhead chasing after him.

Bumblebee and Optimus followed too in full speed, leaving Ratchet behind in the dust.

"*Sigh* Young bots…hehe I wonder who would get that little date with the girl. Even Optimus and Prowl are in on it." chuckled Ratchet, speeding his steady pace a notch.

"Okay, we beat them!" said Kiara, panting a little as she slowed down.

"Uhh, it doesn't look like it!" Sari said, pointing behind them seeing the Autobots catch up, "Now it looks like everybody but Ratchet is in on it!"

"Great. Now it seems I'm getting my work out for the day." she sighed as she landed on the ground for a moment before jumping in the air and flying fast again. All of a sudden Prowl drove up beside her.

"Hello." he said tauntingly, determined to win that date.

"Oh no you don't!" growled Kiara playfully. Sari got a slight idea as she whispered it into Kiara's ear. Kiara giggled as Prowl looked on at the two girls curiously, wondering what they were plotting.

Then Kiara did the unexpected…she flew down closer and kissed Prowl. Prowl's circuits heated up intensely as he realized what Kiara did. Suddenly he stopped as he swerved backwards, towards the other Autobots.

"Whoa, your kisses are deadly." laughed Sari, making Kiara laugh with her too as she continued running.

--

"Man! Now Prowl's gonna win!" growled Bumblebee, the rest of the bots beside him.

"It doesn't look like it!" Bulkhead said noticing they were gonna ram right into Prowl, who was sitting on the ice. "Watch out!" he yelled as everyone swerved to a stop and transformed.

"What the slag is wrong with you Prowl?! We could've ran you over!" Bumblebee yelled, noticing Prowl was in a trance-like state. "Hey, Prowl?! Prowl?! Answer me!" he yelled in Prowl's audios.

"Ratchet! Something's wrong with Prowl!" yelled Bulkhead to Ratchet who came by.

"I-I'm f-fine…" he stuttered, standing up with his knees wobbling like crazy. Ratchet saw the slight blush on his face and chuckled.

"This isn't funny! Something's wrong with him!" yelled Bumblebee at the medic, surprisingly worried for the ninja.

"He's fine…" he chuckled and then walked up to Prowl and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as he said, "She kissed you didn't she?"

Everyone looked at Prowl waiting for an answer. He looked at the medic in shock and the circuits in his face heated up more as he nodded.

All the young mechs looked at Prowl in shock and jealously.

"SHE KISSED YOU?!" they yelled in unison.

Suddenly Kiara came walking back to them with Sari and something else on her back.

"Hey guys!" Sari said happily, a small chest in her hands and a small animal nuzzling her.

"What the frag is that on your back?!" asked Ratchet.

"Those are my belongings. I have powers that can minimize and super size things." Kiara answered.

"Not that! _That!_" Ratchet said, pointing at the small blue animal. It growled and snapped at Ratchet. He recoiled as he glared at the small beast.

"Sari…" Kiara said as she nodded and lightly smacked the small cat-like creature on the nose and said-

"NO! BAD FIREHEART!"

The small creature whimpered and jumped off of Kiara's back, jumped on Ratchet's shoulder and nuzzled him in a form of saying sorry. He just looked at the animal in confusion as he pet it lightly.

"Why did you call it Fireheart?" asked Bulkhead.

"That's her name…she's been my pet ever since I was a child." answered Kiara, clicking her tongue as the little creature ran up to her.

"What kind of animal is it?" asked Prowl, not making any sorts of eye contact.

"A Morphin. She can morph into just about any thing…" Kiara answered proudly as she changed back into her normal mode. "Go ahead and show them Fireheart." she commanded.

The small thing let out a strange bark as it morphed into a small Prowl.

"Wow…"

"Whoa…"

"Amazing…" they all said in amazement.

"Awesome!" said Bumblebee happily, poking the small Prowl as it the changed into Bumblebee and poked him back in the same manner and giggled in a soft tone-

"Awesomeness is my middle name!"

"Hey, it talks too." laughed Optimus. The small creature barked again as it spun around wildly.

"What is she doing?!" asked Bumblebee, looking at the pet with wide optics.

"She thinks she's gonna get a treat for every time she shows good behavior…but that's not how it works and she knows it." Kiara smirked, looking at her pet's wide black eyes as it whimpered. Sari jumped off of Kiara's back and walked up to the pet.

"Can I give her the treat?" asked Sari, petting Fireheart.

"Hmm…I don't know…" she teased, looking down at the pleading eyes of her pet. "Go ahead." she finally said as she handed Sari a biscuit the size of two of her keys.

"Here girl…" Sari cooed, showing the pet the treat. Fireheart's eyes went wide as she bark wildly and begged.

"Gimme treat! Treat! Treat! Treat!" Fireheart squealed, jumping up and down.

"Here ya go!" Sari threw it up in the air and Fireheart easily flew up and grabbed it in her mouth. She munched on it until it was all gone and barked happily.

"Alright…can we get going? I'm kinda getting cold." Kiara said, shivering.

"Hey, ya know…if ya need to get warm, I'm always here." flirted Bumblebee, wrapping an arm around her shoulders which caused her to blush.

"Uhh…thanks." Kiara said uneasily. The young mechs growled to themselves, seeing that Bumblebee was trying to 'woo' her.

"Okay lets go." Prowl said through gritted teeth as he 'accidentally' bumped Bumblebee away from Kiara using his elbow, causing the yellow mech to fall on his aft.

"HEY!" yelled Bumblebee to Prowl as he got up and rubbed his aft. Kiara just stared at the two in confusion before changing into her dragon-mode and began flying.

They all transformed and began going back to the base to help Kiara fix her new room up and feel welcomed in her new home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well, that's the last of it…" sighed Kiara, placing a few more books and Metroneon data pads on one of the shelves. Her room was pretty big, good thing too because she had a lot of items to place in the room. She had some old photos hung, paintings, gadgets and weapons, and some simple things such as books, journals, and medals.

"Wow, for a young kid you sure have a lot of prized possessions…" commented Ratchet, looking around the room.

"Yeah, well, if you walked the path I walked in my life you would have as much stuff I do." she said, looking through one of her books.

"Hey Kiara, who's in this picture?" asked Sari, standing on Kiara's bed, looking up at a picture that had two adult Metroneons and a teen Metroneon on it.

Kiara looked up from the book and gazed at the picture. She sighed as she looked depressingly up at Sari and answered, "That's my parents and my brother. My mother was named Rika Hikaru, my father Nuju Hikaru, and my brother Ryo Hikaru."

"Oh…well what happened to them?" asked Sari once more, noticing the strong armor on each of them, indicating they, too, were soldiers.

"T-they died in battle when I was only a child…" Kiara answered quietly, her face showing deep sorrow and hatred.

"O-oh…I'm sorry…" said Optimus, walking up to Kiara and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I just wish I could've saved them…*sighs* but it's too late now." she said tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry to ask but, how'd they die?" asked Bumblebee. She turned and walked over to a small, thin casing with a whole bunch of strange symbols on it. She opened it and pulled out a strange arrow. It was black with sharp spikes that were blood red on the length of it. At the end of the pointed arrow was a small canister of some green liquid. She walked up to the team and held it in front of her as she said,

"This poison death arrow, is what killed them."

"You still have it after all these years?" asked Bulkhead.

"Yes. Well, one of them at least…" Kiara answered.

"Why did you keep it?" asked Prowl, walking up to her and gazing down at the arrow.

"I made a promise to my family that I'd make the person pay for what he did." she said, gripping the arrow harshly.

"Do you know who did it?" asked Ratchet, watching the young girl put the arrow back in it case and back on the shelf with the rest of her weapons. He and the others noticed the tears continued to stream down her face.

"No…" Kiara sighed, her back turned to them. "But I will find out someday. And when I do, I'll make sure they pay the ultimate price..."

The sorrow in the room was thick, thick enough that it could be cut through with a knife.

"I really don't want to further discuss this…" Kiara said, wiping the tears away and turning back to them, "Can we just take that tour now?"

"Sure! Oh you're just gonna love Detroit!" cheered Sari, jumping off of Kiara's bed and grabbing Kiara by her hand and pulling her out of her room. The others smiled and followed the two girls out of the room.

____

"Strange…is she bipolar…?"

Kiara thought as she was being pulled out to the living room. _"No, she is just excited, I guess. Hmm, they all are so full with energy and happiness…just like a family. But that's just it! They are a whole different species and yet they can live in perfect harmony! My own people are of the same species and we've been in war for thousands of years! As a matter of fact, the war had barely been over just a few years ago…' _

They then all transformed and sped off into the city…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"**This** is what we humans call a 'hot dog'…" said Sari, holding up a hot dog in front of Kiara after showing her just about everything in Detroit.

Kiara stared at the strange food wide eyed.

"Umm Sari…"

"Yeah?"

"I thought humans had dogs as pets…you humans eat your pets?" Kiara asked, her stomach feeling a little queasy. Fireheart squeaked at the thought and whimpered as she crawled up on Kiara's shoulder and continued whimpering and nuzzling her cheek.

"No, no…it's made out of beef. We **don't** eat our pets." clarified Sari as Kiara and Fireheart let out a relieved sigh.

"Ooh! Ooh! Sari lets show her the video games at the arcade!" cheered Bumblebee, grabbing Kiara by the hand and pulling her to a nearby arcade. He blushed slightly as he felt her grip his hand gently back.

"Wait…" said Prowl walking in front of Bee and stopping them. "I don't think it's such a good idea to poison her mind with such insolent activities…"

"Just because you don't like to have fun doesn't mean Kiara doesn't!" Bumblebee spat, as he continued walking with Kiara. Suddenly, they began to hear screams and sirens.

"Umm, what's going on?" asked Kiara, noticing panicked humans running around and fire engines driving to the scene.

"It seems there's a fire at one of the apartment complexes…" Optimus answered, getting the information from an intercepted police report. "We have to go and help. Autobots! Transform and Roll out!" and they did just that as they drove to the scene.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once there they saw firefighters trying to put out the fire and get the people in and near the building to safety.

"We have to get the humans out of there and put out that fire!" said Optimus. "Bumblebee, Prowl, you get the humans to safety. Ratchet, you and I will put out the fire. Bulkhead, make sure no debris fall on the humans." he ordered.

"Yes, sir!" they said in unison and got to their orders. Kiara, Fireheart and Sari stayed back and watched the scene.

"Is it always like this?" asked Kiara, gazing at each of the young mechs, all of them giving her a glance and a wink every now and again.

_"Hmm, what strange mechs…" _

Kiara thought as she blushed when she noticed Bumblebee blew her a kiss, earning him a smack in the back of the head by Prowl.

"Yeah, but they usually don't have someone to flirt with while they're saving the day…" Sari giggled, Kiara blushed more and her ears went down. Fireheart laughed too as she began rolling on the floor. Kiara growled as she looked down at her pet and Fireheart abruptly stopped and giggled.

Bumblebee then came up to Kiara as he leaned on a fire hydrant near her and smirked as he said, "Hey, how bout you and me go for a little walk after this. You know, it'll be a little less stuffy if it's just us alone…"

"Uhh…well…umm…" she stuttered and then saw Optimus walk towards them.

"Bumblebee!" he said, startling the younger bot, "Get back to helping Prowl with the humans!" Bumblebee then sighed as he went back to helping. Optimus turned to Kiara and smiled cutely at her before he put his faceplate on and ran back to the fire.

"By the looks of it, it seems they like you more than I thought…" smirked Sari.

"Hmph…it's not funny…" Kiara growled, turning away from her as she and Fireheart continued to laugh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once the fire was out, the Autobots and Kiara returned back to the base…

"So, Kiara, how'd you like Detroit?" asked Ratchet, looking from the TV to the girl.

"Amazing…sightseeing in this city is absolutely wonderful. I learned a lot of humans and their culture." she answered with a small smile.

"Well, we're glad you liked it…" said Bulkhead as he then looked down next to him and petted Fireheart as he said, "And what bout you Fireheart? Did you like it?"

"Yup! Yup! Yup! Detroit is awesome!" she cheered telepathically, wagging her tail happily.

Kiara sighed as she laid her head back and looked up at the ceiling, boredom written on her face. Bumblebee noticed this as he asked,

"Hey, Kiara…Do you want to watch a scary movie?"

"Huh? Oh sure…I guess." she said, looking at the yellow mech.

"Awesome! I'll go get one!" Sari stated happily, running to her room to get a movie. A few seconds later, she was back with the movie at hand and Bulkhead assisted her in putting it.

"No scary movie!" shrieked Fireheart, running to a nearby empty trashcan and hiding in it.

"Oh, stop it!" Kiara walked up to the trashcan and opened it. "Everything in movies are just made up…don't be such a baby!" she said, pulling her pet out and walking back to her seat.

"NNNNNOOOO!" she shrieked and jump out of Kiara's hands and ran to her room.

"Fine! You needed to go to sleep anyways ya mutt!" yelled Kiara in the hallway. She then slumped back down to her seat in between Prowl and Optimus and sighed.

"Is everything alright, Kiara?" asked Optimus, looking at the girl. She had her chin rested in her hands and her elbows on her knees as she looked down towards the floor.

"*Sigh*…I'm fine…Just tired, I guess. I'm sorry but I'm going to go and rest…I'll be in my room." she said, walking to her room.

"Goodnight." they all said in unison. The young mechs keeping their eyes on her body and seemed to let their gaze travel lower and lower…

"Hey, can you guys stop staring at Kiara's butt and lets watch the movie?!" laughed Sari as Ratchet laughed with her. The young mechs removed their gaze from where they last seen Kiara and blushed intensely from being caught by their medic and human friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that night, everyone was in recharge, or sleep…all except for one...

Kiara was sitting on her bed, looking at the family photo that was once hung over her bed which was now in her arms. The only dim lighting was coming from a small candle on the small table near her bed.

So deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice a certain ninja bot hidden in the shadows over her. He did find the girl very attractive but it wasn't that that brought him to spy on her. It was the much pain and sorrow she carried in her beautiful heart. He couldn't bare the thought of the hurt she felt…he truly wanted to help her and, as the humans would say, give her a shoulder to cry on.

She sighed, memories of the precious moments she shared with her family flashed before her.

_"Why did destiny destroy us? Is this the path the Great Gods wanted me to follow? I ponder this day after day and yet have I found an answer…then again, will I ever?"_ she thought to herself, tears falling down her face. No sound came out of her, just tears. _"Tears that represent pain in my heart that will never heal…no matter how much I try." _she continued, hanging the picture in its original place. Kiara got up from out of her bed and walked to one of her book shelves. She pulled out a golden one that had Metroneon symbols carved all over it. The word 'Hikaru' was inscribed on the cover. She ran her delicate fingers over the word as she smiled lightly.

Prowl saw the book in her arms as he stretched forward to get a better look at it. His spark warmed up at the sight of the gentle smile the girl bared.

"I know you are there, Prowl…For a mech that completed his Circuit Su training, you sure can not hide from me." Kiara said, her back to Prowl as he jumped down from the rafter and looked at the girl in shock.

_'How did she know I was there?' _Prowl asked himself, walking towards the girl slightly.

"I have powers that help me sense another's presence…" she answered, still not turning to him.

"How did you-?" Prowl got cut off as she answered him again.

"You forget I am telepathic." She finally turned to him, looking up at him for awhile before returning her gaze back to the book. She sighed and closed the book and placed it back on the bookshelf. She then turned back to Prowl and asked, "So what were you doing hiding in the rafters in my room?"

"I-I…well…I noticed you seemed sad about something and I thought it would be best if you had a friend to discuss it with…" he stuttered slightly. She smiled amusedly as she giggled,

"Do your people hide from one another to show their friendship?"

"Uhh…well no…I just…" he stopped his rambling as he noticed the wave of her hand and her outfit changed. He blushed at the sight. Her long hair was down, some of it getting into her face. She wore a short-cut, white tank top with some mini black shorts.

"You were saying?" she asked, looking at him. Fireheart watched from the corner of the room, snickering at how the love struck mech acted around her owner.

"I-I-I…Uhhh…Well…" he stuttered, trying to keep his gaze from going south as she turned around and fixed her bed. He then remembered the comment of him completing his training. "Ho-how did you know I finished my Circuit Su training?"

"When I come in contact with a person I can, how you would say, read them…" Kiara answered as she sat down on her bed and covered her legs with her blanket. She patted near her, indicating for him to sit down as well. He complied as he sat down and stared at the girl. She smiled slightly as she said,

"During the race, when I kissed you, I was able to get some knowledge of you…By the way, sorry for that. Sari made me do it."

"Oh…umm, that's quite alright. I wasn't bothered by it…it was actually quite enjoyable…uhh I mean…" he stopped his rambling and sighed. "Never mind. Well, it's late…goodnight Kiara." Prowl said as he walked to the door.

"Goodnight Prowl." Kiara giggled and laid down and let the comfortable darkness of sleep take over.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**"Wh-where am I?" **__**Kiara asked herself as she opened her eyes and noticed she was no longer on her bed in her room. She stood up and looked around. She didn't know where she was but all she saw was darkness. A black chasm that seemed to be endless and had no way out.**_

_**"Fireheart?! Sari?! Autobots?!" **__**she called out, looking around for any signs of the others.**_

_**"Kiara…" **__**a low menacing voice whispered, startling her.**_

_**"W-who's there?! Show yourself!" **__**Kiara yelled, frantically searching for the owner of the voice. The voice didn't answer and instead she saw a portal open in front of her. She cautiously stepped near the portal and before she knew it she was engulfed by a large amount of light. **_

_**She was no longer in the black chasm but back on Metra-X…though she didn't like what she saw. There were fires and explosions everywhere. Dead bodies littered the concrete floor with pools of blood following them. Many warriors still standing and battling for their lives and their friends and families' lives. This was not just any war going on but it was something more to Kiara…**_

_**"No…it can't be. This is the day of my family's death!" **__**Kiara said to herself as she looked around. Suddenly, the screams and cries of her people and enemies flowed through her mind wildly. She tried to block them out but failed and her tries caused the noises to become even louder. She clasped her hands over her ears as she fell to the floor on her knees. Her head spun in pain and tears began to stream down her face.**_

_**"NOO!" she heard a familiar voice shout and finally the voices in her head stopped. She then ran near the shout and came to a stop…her family. They were cornered on a roof by some demonic mutant creatures.**_

_**Kiara reached for her energy twin katanas so she could help out her family but they weren't in her possession any longer, neither was her armor. It wouldn't have matter anyways because she couldn't even bring her self to move let alone fight. She felt a strong hold on her as if someone was there. Kiara then turned around and was met by a clawed hand to her throat. She was brutally brought up in the air and struggling to get free.**_

_**She looked down at her captor and was met by two pairs of blood red eyes, one pair on top of the other. When she looked at the rest of the being all she saw was a black shadowy figure in the shape of a dragon. White teeth bared in a evil smirk as the menacing voice returned…**_

_**"Kiara, it's nice of you to join in revisiting your past…"**_

_**Kiara said nothing as she tried to pull free from the grip. He snarled as the grip on her throat tightened, claws digging into the fragile skin and drawing blood from the fresh wound. Kiara grunted but dared not scream in pain to allow the creature the satisfaction of hearing her scream.**_

_**"Kiara, my dear, your struggles are futile…besides, why fight me? We are more alike then you know…" **__**the shadow chuckled, licking up the blood that began to flow to her chest.**_

_**"Wh-what ar-are you t-t-talking ab-bout?!" **__**Kiara gasped, feeling the shadow place her down on the ground, one clawed hand still on her throat and another tracing up and down on her back.**_

_**"Remember this day? Your family died and you couldn't do anything to stop it…you were useless." **__**the shadow smirked, Kiara began trembling in his grip and he bared his teeth once more and began biting down on her neck.**_

_**"I wasn't useless! I was young! I didn't have the power to-"**_

_**"Oh but you did Kiara…your inner darkness let lose that faithful day. This is who you are…you can not hide from it forever." **__**the shadow said as he placed one clawed hand on her chest and she felt nothing but hate and darkness flow through her.**_

_**"AAAAaaaaaH!" **_she cried out in pain and jolted up. She panted and frantically looked around…she was back in her room.

--

_"It was just a dream…" _she thought to herself as she looked down in her lap.

"But what did it mean…? I've been here a few weeks and I never had a dream like that…"

Kiara turned on the small lamp near her and looked around. Everything seemed normal…no shadow, no parents or brother, and of course…Fireheart snoring like a little pig.

Kiara giggled. Fireheart was moving her feet in fast pace, no doubt in her dream she was running. She barked quietly but happy. Kiara smiled softly at her pet as she then looked at the small electric clock on one of her drawers, it was 3 in the morning. Normally it would be too early for her to wake up but she really didn't have much of a choice, seeing that she couldn't go back to sleep even if she wanted to.

Since she was wide awake she decided that she would go outside for a walk. Hoping that would clear her head. She changed out of her sleeping clothes and put on some warm clothing, for the weather outside, including a tan, furry-hooded sweater and leather boots to match.

She brought a small backpack along with her that included her communicator, armor, and twin energy katanas.

Satisfied, she petted Fireheart softly as to not wake her up and walked out of the room and making sure she closed the door behind her.

"Going somewhere?" said a gentle voice next to her. She jumped slightly and looked to the owner of the voice.

"Oh, Prowl. Umm, yes…I kinda can't go back to sleep so decided just to get some fresh air…" she answered, walking down the hallway with Prowl by her side.

"This early? And it's pretty cold outside at this hour."

"Well, maybe…but it wouldn't matter, I can't go back to sleep anyway."

"And Fireheart is…"

"Sleeping. She seems to be the only one happy with her dreams…" Kiara sighed, the two finally reaching the exit of the base.

"Ah, and you are not happy with yours?" Prowl asked, they stepped outside as the snowflakes fell from the sky and onto their heads.

"Not really…I think you'd agree if you had nightmares about things you both want to forget and don't understand…" Kiara explained, placing some warm gloves on her soft, delicate hands.

"Hmmm…" Prowl said, looking at the beauty that stood next to him. "Well if you must go on a walk…would you mind if I joined you?"

She smiled as she looked at the mech next to her. "I'd like that…"


	3. Chapter 3

Fireheart searched all over the base for her owner. She was nowhere to be found.

'_She left me! ME! I don't believe it! Wait…what if those damn Autobots done something to her?! Ooh, I'll kill them!'_ Fireheart growled, stomping through one of the hallways.

"Fireheart?" said a voice from behind her and she yelped and spun around. It was Ratchet and he was looking at the pet Morphin. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…where's Kiara?" she got straight to the point as she followed the medic in the med-bay.

"She left with Prowl on a walk out in Detroit…" he answered, smiling slightly as the small Morphin crawled and settled herself on his shoulder.

"Oh? And I wonder why she didn't bring me…" Fireheart snickered, looking at the strange gadget in the mech's hands. "May I ask you what you are doing?"

"Fixing one of the generators of our ship…some of the circuitry was destroyed." Ratchet answered, scratching one of the Morphin's small ears causing her to purr. "For a pet, you sure are calm and collective." he commented.

"I'm also helpful…may I see?" she offered, carefully stepping on his work table and examining the generator.

"You think you can fix that?" smirked Ratchet.

"I don't think," Fireheart smirked back as she popped open the generator and grabbed some of his tools with her tail. "I know." she then began working on the machine as Ratchet carefully studied her movements.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I can tell you are very different from the others…" Kiara commented, sitting next to Prowl on one of the branches of the tree. They were in the park looking down at some children playing, whether it be sports, tag, or snowball fights.

"Hmm…I get that a lot." Prowl said, looking up to see a small bird perch itself on Kiara's shoulder. He thought it was a normal bird until it spoke,

"You left me! What the hell?! Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?! You had me worrying sick about your butt for the last hour!"

'_Fireheart…of course.'_ Prowl chuckled to himself, noticing the annoyed look on her pet.

"Ugh, do you have to yell in my ear?! I get irritated when people do that! They're sensitive and you of all people should know that!" Kiara growled, Fireheart changed to her normal self and jumped on Kiara's lap and growled back.

"Yes I do, cause you don't listen!"

"Huh? What did you say? I wasn't listening…" Kiara teased, giggling at her pet's reaction.

"That's not funny!" she yelled. "Now if you're done with your date with Prowl, lets go back to the base!" she teased, making Prowl and Kiara blush.

"**Shut up, Fireheart!**" Kiara growled, pushing her off and causing her to fall off the tree and into a pile of snow below them.

"Owwwww!" Fireheart whined, poking her head out of the snow and looking up at the two in the tree.

Kiara sighed, and looked away from Prowl. "Fireheart is probably right…we better go before the others worry…"

"Right." Prowl said as the two gracefully jumped out of the tree. But as soon as they did, they were surrounded by camera-bots and humans.

"Hey, look! It's an Autobot!" they yelled, getting closer to them.

"Hey, dude, who's the babe?!"

"Yeah, are you two together cause if not I want her!" the male humans yelled, whistling and giving her more compliments.

"Umm…Prowl, can we go now?"

"Yes." he agreed as they all raced back to the base.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The three finally made it back to the base, exhausted from running from the humans and the camera crew.

Fireheart was laughing and screamed when she heard Kiara growl and chase after her. Suddenly, as Kiara was chasing her pet she slammed into someone, landing right on top of them.

She looked down and blushed, her face was only a few centimeters away from the young leader's. Optimus, too, was blushing as he stared straight into the beautiful violet orbs known as her eyes.

"Optimus…I…umm, apologize. I didn't see you there…" she stuttered, removing herself from the mech and helped him to his feet.

"It's alright…I should've paid more attention." he said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking towards the floor.

"Hehehehee! You fell on Optimus!" teased Fireheart, sticking her tongue out at her owner.

"Fireheart I swear, tonight sleep with one I open you little mutt!" Kiara growled.

"Oooh…so scary!" Fireheart teased again.

"Hey, Optimus…do you happen to have the number for pest control? Cause I'm gonna need it!" teased Kiara.

"*fake sobs* And all this time I thought you loved me! Now I see your true colors!" cried Fireheart, causing everyone to chuckle.

"You really need to stop watching those drama soap operas of yours." Kiara sighed, noticing that everyone was doing their own thing, as usual. Bumblebee and Sari were playing a video game on her laptop, Ratchet and Optimus began watching the news, Prowl was doing his stances, and Bulkhead was laying on his stomach while drawing some pictures.

Kiara sighed again, she really did miss her family. The way the Autobots reacted with each other really did remind her of her family. She gave one last look at them before she went back to her room.

Upon entering her room, she spotted a wrapped gift on her bed.

"What's that?" asked Fireheart, jumping off of Kiara's shoulder and grabbing the gift.

"I don't know…here, let me see." Kiara said as Fireheart gave it to her. She flipped it around in her hands and on it was a tag that said: 'To: Kiara From: Bulkhead'

She unwrapped it gently and inside of it was a newly painted picture. It was her home planet, it looked incredible. He drew the details of it perfectly and the way he did the surrounding stars and moons…amazing!

"Wow! He did all this?!" Fireheart asked in awe.

"I guess so…" Kiara answered, looking down at the lovely painting.

"Hey look…!" Fireheart said, pointing at a card that was poking out from under the painting. Kiara grabbed it and began reading it. "What's it say?"

"It says: 'Your planet and the stars and moon are all put to shame by your beauty.' Kiara answered, smiling down at the painting.

"Awwww! He loves you! Just like the other three mechs!" Fireheart giggled, watching her owner hang the painting up next to her family photo.

"I better go say thank you." Kiara said, jumping off of her bed and walking to the living room with Fireheart by her side.

Once they were in the living room, Fireheart went straight to Ratchet and perched her self comfortably on his lap. The medic smiled lightly as her scratched the back of her ear making her purr.

'_Hmm…since when did they become so close?'_ Kiara thought to herself as she walked over to Bulkhead, finding that he was now watching Bumblebee and Sari play.

"Hey, Bulkhead…" Kiara said, catching the big Autobot's attention.

"Oh, hey Kiara! What's up?" he smiled, sitting up to look at her.

"Yeah ya want to join in?" asked Bumblebee, taking a small glance at Kiara before returning his gaze to the screen.

"Umm…no thanks Bumblebee. I actually came to thank you , Bulkhead…" Kiara smiled, looking at the green Autobot.

"Yeah? For what?" asked the green bot, never letting his smile fall.

"For that beautiful painting of my home planet…and that cute note you left isn't so bad either…" she smiled.

"Oh…well…no prob-" he got cut off and blushed when Kiara gave him a peck on the cheek. Bumblebee saw this and growled, purposely losing the game as he glared at Bulkhead. Then he smirked as an idea popped into his head-

"Well, I-I helped too!" he lied.

Kiara smirked and rolled her eyes as she gave Bee a peck on the cheek. He instantly melted into the kiss and turned a bright red.

Sari looked at Kiara who winked at her and she giggled.

Fireheart, too, was giggling from her spot on Ratchet as he was chuckling at the scene. The only ones that didn't seem to please with it were Optimus and Prowl, who were glaring at the two younger bots.

"Hey, Kiara!" Sari said, catching her new friend's attention. "Let's go shopping!"

"Yeah so you can be horded by thousands of male humans like the ones in the park with the news media!" snickered Fireheart.

"**Shut up!**" Kiara yelled, levitating a pillow and throwing it at Fireheart. She giggled as she caught it with her tail and threw it on the sofa.

"Human males? The news media?" asked Ratchet with a smirk as everyone turned their attention to a blushing Kiara.

"Yeah! Turn on the news and you'll see!" giggled Fireheart, grabbing the remote and changing it to the news. Once on, it showed everything that went on when Prowl, Fireheart, and Kiara were spotted and surrounded by the camera crew and other humans.

"_**The Autobots seem to be recruiting many new members for their team but none have yet been so hot than this one! Personally this is one hero I wouldn't get tired of seeing everyday!"**_ A young reporter announced with a heart on the side of the screen saying 'Kevin's Love Life'.

Everyone stared wide-eyed at the TV before turning to Kiara who seemed to not care at the moment. She had her back turned to them as she seemed to be staring at something outside.

"Hehehehehee! Ahaha! Kiara you have a celebrity for a boyfriend…a human news reporter! Ahahaha!" Fireheart laughed. She then noticed Kiara wasn't paying attention and began to walk near her. "Kiara? Kia? I was just kidding…Helloooo?!" Fireheart said, waving her paw in front of her owner's face.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Prowl, as he and the others walked near them. Bumblebee reached out to touch her but was immediately stopped when Fireheart wrapped her tail around his wrist and pulled him back.

"Don't touch her…" she warned, letting go of Bumblebee as she walked beside her owner. "Kiara, what do you see?"

"I-I'm not sure…B-but it's not good…" answered Kiara, finally looking down at her pet.

"Should we check it out?" Fireheart asked.

"I will…you stay here just in case something happens." ordered Kiara, walking a bit further outside.

"Right." Fireheart complied.

"So, exactly what's going on?" Optimus asked, looking between the two.

"I believe one of my enemies have followed me here…Seems that Demon Dragon had friends…" Kiara growled, looking around through the rain. It had began to rain a few minutes after she, Prowl, and Fireheart had returned to the base, so the sky was basically pitch black due to the dark clouds covering the sky.

"We can help you patrol…" suggested Prowl.

"No! I can't risk them hurting you…any of you!" Kiara said, looking back at them. She noticed all of their concerned and worried faces. She sighed as she said, "I can't have you join me…but there is a way for you to keep in touch with me."

She then pulled a communicator out of her pocket and handed it to Prowl, since he was the one closer to her. "Take this…it will be able to enable my comlink…"

"Thank-you…" Prowl said, nearly shuddering as their fingers came in contact for a moment.

'_There's something that attracts me so much to him…Maybe Fireheart is right…have I truly fallen for this mech?'_ Kiara thought to herself as she noticed she was staring at him. She then shook her head as she turned around and said, "Alright…I'm off."

"Be careful…I want to have you back here in one piece, do you hear me missy?!" Fireheart yelled after her as Kiara changed into her dragon-mode and flew off into the rain. "Ooh…God, please help her…" Fireheart frowned, taking one last look at where she saw her owner then walking back to the Autobots who began watching TV together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_A/N: Chapter 3..._**


	4. Chapter 4

Kiara calmly walked through one of Detroit's forests, cautiously keeping her guard up incase something or someone decided to appear.

'_Agh…Why can't I get Prowl out of my head?! I've only been here for what…a few weeks and I've falling head over heels for him! God dammit I've gone off the deep end! I hardly know him…! Well maybe that's not entirely true…I did get a whole bunch of information when I kissed him. For sure I know he likes me back…probably more than the rest of the mechs do…'_ Kiara thought to herself, images of Prowl flowing through her mind. She tried to shake them but they still remained. She had a feeling why…

"Prowl…I warned you and the others perfectly clear to not join me, did I not?!" she growled, not stopping for a minute. She heard a low groan of defeat as the mech jump out of a tree and landed in front of her.

"I'm sorry…I was worried…" he sighed, looking at her apologetically.

'_Damn he's so cute! Aaaah! Stop it! I can't think of him that way!'_ While she was having a battle with herself and her thoughts she managed to say, "Yes, well, I worry about your own safety when it comes to my enemies harming you…"

"Well, I'm as stubborn as you…I'm not leaving you to be hurt, your enemies or not." he countered.

"*Sighs* Fine…but be cautious!" she sighed, continuing walking. He smiled as he followed her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kiara and Prowl walked through the forest as rain fell down on them harder and the cool, dark air brushing against them. Thunder roared loud over them with accompanying flashes of lightning.

'_Ugh, I'm freakin cold! I knew I should've brought a sweater or jacket or something! I could be so stubborn sometimes!'_ Kiara thought to herself, shivering as she wrapped her arms and tail around herself to keep warm. Prowl felt his circuits began to freeze over as he began to shiver himself.

He looked towards Kiara to see her hugging herself closely and shivering tremendously. He frowned to see her skin turn pale and her eyes glaze over as she began walking slower. She was whimpering to herself as she tried to activate her fire powers to bring her warmth.

'_Maybe I can help…' _Prowl thought to himself as he walked up behind her. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body close to his. She squeaked in surprise as she blushed and looked up at the black and gold mech in surprise.

"P-prowl?" she asked, locking eyes with him.

"Just thought this would help keep us both warm…You don't mind do you?" Prowl said, smiling softly down at her.

"No…Not at all…" she smiled back, looking towards the ground as she placed her arms over his and wrapped her tail around his torso. He smiled as he unintentionally kissed the top of her head without thinking. They both blushed, noticing they were both acting as if they knew each other for their whole lives…not only as friends but as lovers.

_I-I truly am in love with her…No more just a simple crush but pure love. I can't believe I just did that! I wonder if she feels the same…or am I just making a fool of myself?' _Prowl thought to himself as he turned away from the beautiful, blushing face looking up at him.

"I-I am truly sorry Kiara…T-that was inappropriate…I-I'm sorr-" he apologized as he was cut off when she kissed him on the lips. He was stiff through the kiss but soon got into it as he held her closer and kissed her back.

After a few more minutes of lip-locking, they finally broke the kiss panting.

"Kiara…I-I think I have fallen in love with you…" panted Prowl, his blue visor locking with her violet eyes.

"And I think I fell in love with you too…" Kiara sighed, their fingers intertwining. "*Giggles* How do we break it to Bumblebee and the others?" she joked causing him to chuckle.

"I don't know about Bumblebee but Fireheart might be a little pain about it." Prowl joked.

Kiara laughed and hugged Prowl a little closer to her as she said, "Don't worry about the little mutt…"

He smiled as he captured her lips with his and kissed her deeply.

She broke the kiss moaning as he groped her rear and massaged it. "Oooh! P-prowl!"

He smirked as he kissed her cheek before moving to her neck and began nipping and sucking at it, leaving love bites all over her neck. She moaned loudly as her knees began to buckle under her and she leaned back into Prowl for support.

He moaned too as he leaned back against a tree to keep them both from falling.

"Kiara…" he moaned as she began leaving her own love bites on his neck.

"Prowl…" she moaned back and shuddered when one of his hands ran down her front.

Their hands roamed all over each other's body when their hands finally stopped; Kiara's hands on Prowl's codpiece and Prowl's hands on the buckle of Kiara's jeans.

They both gasped and pulled away from each other. They couldn't believe what they were about to do.

"Prowl…" "Kiara…" they said in unison as they then looked away from each other.

"W-we better get back to the plant…It's late and the others are probably worried…" Kiara sighed, turning into her dragon-mode and began walking back.

"Yeah…" that was the only thing Prowl said as they both began to walk back to the base. It was silent between the two, they didn't know what could be said…if there was anything to begin with.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Soon they both reached the outside of the plant, walking near the side of the plant where the hole in Prowl's roof was. Prowl looked up at the roof before looking back at Kiara, who seemed troubled about something. He then turned back and was getting ready to jump through the hole that led to his room, when he was cut off when Kiara said his name.

"Prowl…"

"Yes?"

"I-I don't know if this'll work out…" Kiara sighed, looking towards the ground.

"You're having doubts?" he asked knowingly.

"Yeah…You?"

"Yeah…"

"T-then maybe this is a sign…Maybe we shouldn't be anything more than-"

"Friends?" he cut in.

"Yeah…I'm sorry, Prowl…" she sighed.

"No…you're probably right…"

"Friends?" she asked, holding out her hand for him.

"Friends." he said, shaking her hand. The both shuddered at the brief contact between them but tried their best to ignore it.

"Well then……Goodnight, Prowl." Kiara said turning to walk through the entrance of the base.

"…Goodnight, Kiara…" he returned, jumping through the roof of his room and landed in his tree.

He sighed as he looked at the hand he shook her hand with. He could still feel her. Prowl then jumped down from the tree and walked up to a small mirror and looked at his neck…love bites. He blushed remembering their actions in the forest and what it almost led to.

'_How am I gonna hide this from the others?'_ Prowl thought to himself, rubbing at the love bites thoughtfully and smiling when he thought of Kiara. _'No! No! No! We agreed we would remain friends and nothing more…But why does it seem so difficult…?'_ he frowned. His hand then moved up to his lips; Those lovely kisses they exchanged, it was something Prowl never wanted to end. Too bad it did, and most likely he'll never get anything like it again.

'_Who am I kidding?! I still love her!' _he growled, slamming his fist on his desk.

He then sighed, he was doing that a lot lately, as he went to his berth and laid down on his back with his arms folded under his head. He off lined his visor and tried to take his mind off of Kiara but failed.

'_Ugh! No, I need to go speak with her!'_ Prowl thought to himself as he jumped off of his berth and walked out of his room towards Kiara's room.

Everyone was asleep so no one would be asking or knowing that he was headed to Kiara's room. Once there, he was able to hear Fireheart and Kiara arguing about something. They were exceptionally quiet so he pressed his audio to the door so he could hear better.

"**Who gave you the hickeys, god dammit?!"** Fireheart growled.

"**They're not hickeys!" **Kiara returned, equally pissed.

"**Then what are they?!"**

"**Bug bites!"** Kiara answered. Prowl smirked.

'_Smart, beautiful, clever, powerful…I love everything about her…'_ he thought as he continued to listen.

"**Bug bites? Really? What do you take me for?! An idiot?!"**

"**Well, you are acting pretty idiotic right now…"**

"**Grrrr! WHO. GAVE. YOU. THOSE. HICKEYS. ON. YOUR. NECK?!"**

"**Who says they're only on my neck?" **Kiara said slyly causing Fireheart to growl more loudly and Prowl to moan quietly. Luckily neither of them heard it.

"**WHAT?! NOW YOU'RE SAYING YOU HAD SEX WITH ONE OF THESE MECHS?! WHO?!"**

"**Last time I checked, Fireheart, you were my pet, not my mother!"**

"**Well, what if this mech is just in love with you just for your body?! Huh?! Or for your looks and not your personality or interests?!"**

'_Fireheart is very protective…She's more than a pet, those two are basically like sisters…But I want her and Kiara to know that I love Kiara for who she is! Not what she looks like!'_ Prowl thought.

"**He loves me for me! God dammit! I'm not an idiot! You know I hardly trust anyone as it is let alone love!"**

"**I-I know! I-I'm just worried…You know I love you a lot…we've been through a lot together and I don't want just one person, let alone a whole bunch, to screw it up Kia!"** Fireheart cried, Prowl noticed there was true pain in her voice.

"**Fireheart…the bond we share is strong. We are family…You're right. We've been through a lot and we've always been there for each other…So considering this, don't you think I've earned your trust as you've earned mine?"**

"……**Fine……Now can you tell me who you're seeing?"**

"**Well…we actually agreed to remain as friends only…"**

"**If you love him so much and he feels the same, why would you two do something like that?!"**

"**I don't know…We were just not used to the new feeling I guess…Now I'm starting to regret it…" **

"_Phew…At least I'm not the only one…" _Prowl thought cheerfully.

"**Well then, go talk to Prowl and tell him you love him again…"**

"**Wait…How'd you know it was Prowl?"**

"**I could smell his scent on you…" **Prowl blushed, knowing he had just been caught.

"**Oh…" **

"**Now go…"**

Prowl heard footsteps coming nearer to the door as he then raced back to his room, getting himself calm and ready for when she arrived.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_**A/N: no flames on this or any other chapters please...in my world cybertronians and metroneons could 'mate' so...yeah...anyways you kno where this is headed...read and review please.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, calm down…Look good and not like a fool…' _Prowl told himself as he looked in the mirror to make sure he looked exceptional for Kiara.

"Checking yourself out I see…" said a voice from behind him causing him to jump.

He turned and saw Kiara standing a few inches away from him smirking.

"Ho-how did you get in? T-the door is locked…" Prowl gasped, looking at her in disbelief.

"Oh, like this…" she demonstrated, as she glowed a little and went through the wall like a ghost.

Prowl's optics went wide when he saw this and blinked stupidly at her when she returned.

"Wow…" he gasped, causing her to giggle.

"And that's the least of my powers…" she purred, walking near him once more. "Did you have fun listening in to Fireheart and I?"

"Oh, I-I didn't mean to…I wanted to tell you-"

"That you regret the thought of us remaining friends…" she cut in with a smile.

"Yes…" he breathed as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Me too…" she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his chestplate.

"I know…" he smiled, tilting her chin up and kissing her passionately. They both sighed contently at the feel of the other's presence.

"I love you, Kiara…I love you so much…" Prowl sighed, nuzzling his forehead to her's.

"No…" she teased childishly, giggling as he raised an optic ridge up in amusement, "I love you more…"

"Oh really?" he asked playfully.

"Yes really." she giggled, pecking him on the lips.

"Then show me…" he growled sexily.

"Oh, don't worry, I will…" she smirked, kissing him passionately and pushing him backwards towards his berth. He knew what this was leading to…

"Are you sure?" Prowl asked, looking down at her seriously.

"I am…Are you?" she asked, pushing her hips against his.

"…Yes…" he answered, grabbing her shoulders and throwing her down on the berth. He then climbed on top of her and delivered smoldering kisses to her, loving her moans.

He continued to kiss her as he thought, _'What if the others hear us?'_

"I put a device that sounds proof your room…" she moaned, letting her fingers slip in through the seems in his armor.

"Clever…" he moaned, slipping his hand in her shirt and cupping her breast.

"Oooh! P-prowl!" she moaned as Prowl kneaded to her breasts. They then locked eyes with each other and both knew what the other wanted. They locked lips as Kiara removed Prowl's armor and Prowl removed her clothes.

"Mmmm…Are you sure you want to go through with this? Because there's no turning back now…" he said, preparing himself to enter her as he grabbed her by the hips and placed his cock at her entrance.

"I know, I know…The waiting is what I can't handle…" she groaned, wrapping her legs around his hips.

"Me too…" he smiled as he then entered her, sheathing her to the hilt.

Kiara whimpered as her legs tightened around his hips. Prowl wrapped his arms around Kiara's waist and hugged her close.

He began thrusting slowly and gently in her, moaning and groaning along with Kiara.

"Mmm…Prowl. Oooh. Hnh!" she groaned and whimpered, feeling him begin to move faster and deeper.

"Kiara…Oooh, Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou!" Prowl breathed, feeling his release coming fast.

"Hnh! Me to-to!" she gasped, feeling him suck on her nipples.

"Oooooh! Aaaah, Kiara!" Prowl screamed, releasing into his new lover.

They laid there as the were recovering from their lovemaking. Prowl then moved off of Kiara and pulled her into a hug as he kissed her on the top of the head.

"I love you, Kiara…" he whispered, "I love you so much…"

"And I you, Prowl…" she sighed lovingly as they both then fell into a peaceful sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Kiara?!"

"Yes?" she asked, looking up at the yellow bot from the television show she was watching.

"Can you take Sari to the store? Ratchet said I need a tune up and Sari really wants to go to the store." he asked with that pleading, baby face of his.

"Sure. No prob, Bee." Kiara smiled.

"*Sighs* Thanks! Your awesome, big sis!" he said hugging her and running off to the med-bay.

Kiara chuckled at the bot's innocence. A few more weeks into her living with the Autobots, their feelings towards her started to change. Bulkhead and Bumblebee had, thankfully, got over their little crush on Kiara and began to see her more of a best friend and big sister, hence the name 'big sis'. Even Sari referred to her as the big sister of the team.

Optimus also got more use to Kiara being near him and their relationship grew as closest friends. He trusted Kiara with anything he was worried or troubled with whether it was battle plans, the teams interaction with each other, or any personal problems. He even enjoyed conversing with her about anything random or just fun.

Ratchet felt the young girl as a daughter of some sorts. Caring and worrying if she would be alright and/or the people she is with won't cause any harm to her. He was glad she decided to stay. When he first met her he knew her spirit needing lifting and she, and Fireheart, needed a family to love and care for them…and that's just what the Autobots did.

Prowl and Kiara's love for each other grew to the extent it was hard to be away from the other for too long. The team had just recently discovered their relationship when Bumblebee had caught Prowl stealing a kiss from her in the halls. Truthfully, the others weren't really surprised when they found out because they have noticed the way the two interacted with each other, which was way different then the way they interacted with them.

Kiara and Fireheart were now officially part of the Autobot's family…and they were happy and proud of it.

"So you're going to take me to the store?" Sari asked, jumping on the sofa Kiara was on.

"Yup…unless you want someone else…" Kiara offered.

"Nope! I love spending time with you!" Sari smiled. Kiara smiled back and placed her on her shoulder. She then began walking to the entrance to the base but was stopped when she was met by her lover.

"Hey Ninjabot!" Kiara smiled, giggling at her lover's blush. He was always embarrassed by pet names in front of the others.

"Hello…Must you call me that?" Prowl asked, kissing her quick on the lips as he tried to ignore the human girl's giggles.

"Yes, I do…" Kiara teased.

"Fine…Then I'm just going to have to give you a pet name." Prowl smirked, poking her in the forehead and chuckling.

"So? I don't mind." she growled, poking him in the chest.

"Alright…Furball." he smirked, chuckling at Sari's laughter and Kiara's angry face.

"No! Uh-uh! Out of the question! Furball my ass, Prowl!" she growled, turning away from him.

"Okay…I'm sorry, love." he apologized, kissing her on top of her head. She eyed him angrily and huffed.

"Whatever…I'm going to the store with Sari so be sure to tell Fireheart so she won't freak." Kiara said, giving him a kiss on the cheek as she placed Sari down and changed into her wolf-mode. She then wrapped her tail around Sari and placed her on her back. "See ya later, Ninjabot!"

"Okay, Furball!" he laughed.

"Shut-up!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sari and Kiara walked through the store, buying clothes and food.

"I think it's awesome that you can change shape and size!" Sari squealed, hugging Kiara, who was now human size.

"Hehe, yeah it's pretty cool but it sure takes a whole out of ya." she sighed, trying to balance her powers so she wouldn't have a power failures.

"Ooh! Prowl would think you would look so cute in this!" Sari said, running up to an outfit. It was a jean mini-skirt with a gold and black short-cut tank-top. It also came with a sparkly, black and gold cap that said 'sexy thang' on the front.

'_Yeah but I think Prowl would prefer no clothing on me…' _Kiara mused to herself as she nodded in agreement and Sari put the outfit in the basket. Suddenly, Kiara's eyes change from violet to white as she stared of into space, mouth a gape.

"Kiara?! Kiara what's wrong?!" Sari asked, looking up at the Metroneon.

"Get down!" Kiara yelled as she pounced on Sari and covered her as a blast went over them.

"Wha-what was that?!" Sari asked, as the two got up. They then heard a loud roar and turned to it. It was another dragon only this one seemed bigger and more deadlier.

"Sari, run! Run right now! Don't look back! Go to the base and get Fireheart to me immediately! GO!" Kiara yelled, pushing Sari as she began to run. Kiara watched her human friend run as she could then see her no more. She then heard a crash and saw the Kenohee Demon searching. She knew who it was looking for…her.

It then spotted her immediately and roared loudly as it charged at her.

"Bring it on…" she whispered, standing her ground as she watched the Demon run to her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sari ran as fast as she could, panting and groaning as she was desperately tying to reach the base.

"Almost there…almost…there!" she cheered as she finally reached the base.

"GUYS! GUYS!" she yelled frantically, running up to the Autobots and the Elite Guard who were chatting and watching TV.

"Hey Sari. I thought you were shopping with Kiara?" Bumblebee said, optic ridge up as he picked up his panting human friend.

"Where is Kiara?" Fireheart asked.

"The *pant* dragon *pant* attacked!" she breathed, nearly passing out in Bee's arms.

Fireheart froze, heart stopping and all.

"No…" she whispered, her head shaking in disbelief. "No! I gotta get to her!" she yelled, running to the door. It suddenly shut closed on it's own causing he to smash into it.

"What the hell?!" she growled, pounding on it as it wouldn't budge or even break.

"How was that face-splat, Fireheart?!" said a menacing, hysterically male voice from above. They all looked up and saw another Morphin that looked like Fireheart only it was black and had red eyes.

"Nuka!" Fireheart growled, looking up through the transparent sky window on the ceiling. "You son of bitch!"

"Awww, I knew you missed me! Aren't you delighted to see me after all these years?!" the one called Nuka laughed.

"Yeah, I miss you as much as I miss that ugly ass owner of yours!" Fireheart yelled, throwing a flame ball at the window, though nothing happened. Her eyes widened in disbelief as realization dawned her.

"Haha! I see you've noticed my shield forming powers have increased! All my powers have increased so you better watch that pretty little tail of yours!" Nuka hissed.

"This whole base is impenetrable," he said tapping on the glass. "No one can get in or out! So basically what I'm saying is, oh what's the term…Oh, you're screwed! Hahaha! Kiara is as good as done for! Ahahaha!"

"BASTARDS! ALL OF YOU! LET ME OUT OF HERE SO I CAN RIP OFF YOUR TAIL AND MAKE YOU EAT IT!" Fireheart yelled, climbing to the window and viscously pounding on it. Nuka was unfazed by this, he smirked but mostly because he was safe from the outraged female.

"Yes, yes I love you too…And to show you my love I will protect you by not letting you be hurt by leaving your current home." Nuka smirked and laughed. "Ta ta…" he smirked, throwing Fireheart kisses before disappearing.

"YOU FUCKER! YOU AND YOU GAY ASS OWNER BETTER NOT HURT KIARA OR SO HELP ME I'LL…I'LL…AAAAAAAH I'LL KILL YOU ALL WITH MY BARE CLAWS!!!" she roared, jumping down and punching the entrance door wildly. She used every known strength and power to her as she desperately tried to brake down the door. She cursed loudly in Metroneon, English and even Cybertronian.

"Fireheart! FIREHEART, CALM DOWN!" Ratchet yelled, grabbing the normally calm pet in his arms as he cradled her.

"NO! LET ME GO I GOTTA KEEP TRYING…! I gotta…" Suddenly everything got quite. Ratchet looked down in his arms as he saw she fell into a troubled sleep. Her small chest heaving hard and sweat coming from her overheated body.

"Ratchet, what did you do to her?" Bumblebee questioned, looking as the medic sat down with the troubled pet in his lap.

"Nothing…She just had a power overload." Ratchet said taking scans of the Morphin. He then took out a needle that was filled with some pink liquid and gave her a shot into her neck.

Fireheart began to breath normally and he body began cooling down, though tears began streaming down her face.

"Kiara…" she cried out quietly.

Everyone changed looks of pain and anguish as they thought of the thought that they couldn't help Kiara in her moment of need.

Prowl's spark twisted hard in his spark chamber. He was useless to help his lover and now there is a chance that she won't be coming back. He felt tears threatened to fall as he rushed to his room, ignoring the calls of his team mates.

Jazz got up to go talk to his partner ninja but was stopped when his commander grabbed him by the arm.

"Leave him be," he said, letting go of Jazz. "This is very hard for him…"

Everyone sighed sadly and jumped slightly as they heard loud thunder and lightning outside of the base. They then began to watch TV, all quietly thinking of what they thought of their greatly loved team mate, or better yet…family member.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Prowl sat in his tree, allowing the tears from under his visor to fall freely down his face. He clutched his chest plate that covered his spark, looking up at the dark, deadly sky. He felt as if all the hate and sadness equaled to the storm that was a brewing just outside of his room.

'_Primus…The Metroneon Gods…'_ he prayed to himself. '_Please take care of my Kiara out there…I want my Furball back in my arms once more. I know we all want her back alive. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me, I can't lose her! I love her too much for that…My hope and love is strong and since I can't be with her by her side physically, I want to remain with her in her heart as she will in mine.' _

As he prayed he suddenly heard a faint voice call out his name. He abruptly stopped and looked around…no one was there. He then heard it again and his visor widened…

"Kiara…"

--

**_A/N: Chapter 5...Read and Review please! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! =)_**


	6. Chapter 6

The Autobots have yet to move from the living room, to filled with sadness to even care how quiet it was…well, kinda.

"Optimus! Ultra Magnus! Fireheart!" Prowl, surprisingly, yelled as he rushed into the living room. They all turned to the strangely un-calmed ninja.

"What? What is it, Prowl?" Optimus asked, walking up to the mech.

"Kiara's alive! S-she used her telepathy! She's somewhere in the woods!" Prowl exclaimed. Everyone optics went wide as they looked at each other.

"Autobots! Transform and roll out!" Optimus and Ultra Magnus said in unison as they drove off, forgetting about the shields which where now gone.

--

They drove through the woods, struggling to fight against the storm as they looked around.

"Aah! I can't drive like this!" Bumblebee cried, letting Sari out with her rain coat and boots as he transformed. The rest of them did the same, seeing as they were having difficulties as well.

"Alright, I know the weather is tough but we're going to have to split up if we're ever gonna hope of finding Kiara." Optimus sighed as the others nodded in agreement.

"U-umm bossbot? I-I think someone else found us…" Bumblebee stuttered as he pointed behind the others. They turned and saw that Bumblebee was right, someone was there.

It was a moonlight white wolf, glowing brightly as it had a ghostly feature to it. It stared at them with piercing blue eyes, it's pupils where bright white as it stared at them intently.

"Who are you and what have you done to Kiara?!" Fireheart yelled, looking at the stranger. It changed it's focus to Fireheart as it began to speak in some ancient Metroneon language.

"What'd it say?" Ratchet asked, looking up at the now big saber-tooth like creature as her gaze remained at the white wolf.

"He wants us to follow him…He knows where Kiara is." Fireheart answered, walking towards to the wolf as it turned and began walking in the woods. The others exchanged worried glances as they followed the two.

--

They walked for a few hours, each beginning to lose hope that they would ever find Kiara. Fireheart stopped as she looked at the white wolf and growled.

"We have been walking in this storm, following you, for hours! Do you know where Kiara is or not?!" Fireheart yelled, the wolf walked a few feet further and stopped. It turned around and just stared at them. They all looked at each other, wondering what the thing was gonna do next. But as soon as they turned their gazes back to it, it was gone.

"GRRR DAMMIT!" Fireheart growled, punching the muddy ground. She then saw something sparkle under her fist and lifted it. Kiara's necklace. She gasped as she looked around and then spotted something else. Fireheart quickly ran to it and found it to be Kiara's energy katanas.

"She must be close…" Ultra Magnus inquired. He turned his head slightly and saw bloody footprints on the ground. Footprints belonging to a wolf.

"Come on!" Fireheart said as she began following the footprints with the others tail-gaiting.

--

Fireheart ran as fast as she could, following the blood as she ran. Finally, the footprints lead to a clearing and Fireheart cautiously poked her head through the brush.

"There's Kiara!" Bumblebee yelled, pointing in the center of the clearing where she laid motionless in her wolf mode.

"Kiara…" Fireheart whispered, running to her fallen owner and nuzzling her.

"Kiara……C'mon Kiara answer me!" Fireheart cried, holding up the bloody, battered body of Kiara's.

The others quickly rushed to them but stayed a few feet away to give them room.

Fireheart glanced up at her friends but quickly returned her gaze to Kiara as she heard her gasp sharply.

"Kiara?!"

"F-f-f-f-f-ire-h-h-ea-eart…….?" Kiara stuttered painfully as she winced. Her black fur was covered in blood and was turning into a faintish whitish color.

"Don't worry Kiara! We're here for you! Just hang on!" Fireheart reassured, hugging Kiara closer.

Kiara smiled faintly at her pet before gasping in pain again and falling unconscious.

"We have to get her back to the base!" Fireheart cried, turning to the others.

"Right! Transform and Roll out!" Optimus commanded. They all obeyed as they raced back to the base.

--

"Set her down gently…We don't want to hurt her more than she is already…" Ratchet said as he had placed a soft medical blanket on the floor of the living room for Fireheart to place her on. Ratchet decided to tend to Kiara in the living room because he didn't want to move her more than needed.

He then walked off to his medbay to get the necessary tools he needed.

"Bastards…I hope Kiara kicked their asses good…!" Fireheart growled, laying down on the sofa with Sari. Neither of them wanted to see the pain in their friend's face when Ratchet began to fix her.

"Sari…It's late…You better go off to bed." Optimus ordered, looking at the child.

"Okay…" she replied quietly as she left the room towards hers.

"Alright…" Ratchet said as he brought his equipment and placed it near Kiara as he knelt down. "Someone help me give her the painkillers…" he ordered.

"I'll do it." Prowl volunteered as he walked over to his lover and medic.

Ratchet handed him a needle with the liquefied painkillers as Prowl carefully shot it into her neck, earning a small gasp from Kiara.

"It's okay, Kiara…" he cooed, rubbing her neck softly. "We're here for you…We'll take care of you…"

Ratchet smiled faintly at Prowl and continued in his work.

"Primus…How cruel…" he whispered, as he turned her over to look at her side and saw deep gashes that had strange claws imbedded deep within. He began carefully pulling them out and cleaning and sewing up the wounds, starting with the larger ones.

GGGRRRR!

They heard Fireheart growled as the others turned to her. She was pissed off and fuming. There were literally flames engulfing her and if she wasn't on the concrete sofa she would've surely set something on fire.

"Fireheart, please…Calm yourself." Ultra Magnus said, looking at her. She sighed as they flames seized and she buried her face in her arms.

"You'd feel the same way if you'd known she the only family you got left…" Fireheart whispered but loud enough for all to hear.

"Hey?! What about us?!" Bumblebee asked in mock hurt, apparently trying to cheer her up.

"Of course…I'll always have you and so would Kiara but…" she paused and sighed again, trying to keep the tears from falling. "….I'd be nothing without her….." Prowl cut in, the others looked at him and saw the tears falling down his face.

Optimus walked up to the black and gold mech and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She's tough…" he began, rubbing the other mech's shoulder. "She'll pull through and we'll be with her every step of the way."

Optimus then looked at Fireheart who's black eyes looked blankly at the floor.

Prowl sighed as he walked over to the small, blue dragon and sat down and placed her on his lap. They were both hurting for the same reason and all they had right now was they comfort of knowing exactly how the other felt.

Everyone exchanged sad glances at each other but said nothing, waiting for Ratchet to finish with their friend.

--

"Why the slag do the organics crash their cars brutally together like that?!" Sentinel yelled, watching the big TV with the others.

"I think it's something called a 'crash derby'." Bumblebee said, wincing as a monster truck ran over a small car that looked really closely related to his vehicle-mode.

"Why do you do that?!" Fireheart suddenly growled, glaring at Sentinel.

"What?" he asked, dumfounded.

"Organics?! What the hell Sentinel?! We're species too, ya freakin' aft-hole! Man!" she yelled, everyone's optics widened at her sudden outburst.

"Whoa! You go girl!" Jazz laughed, looking at Sentinel's pissed off face.

"Here Sentinel…" Ultra Magnus said, handing Sentinel a pair of stasis cuffs. "Put them away…"

"Where do you want me to put it?" he asked, getting up from his seat.

"Oh, I'll tell you where to put it-!" Fireheart started, growling at the mech.

"Fireheart…" Optimus warned as the pet calmed down a bit. Everyone knew that Fireheart hated Sentinel and so did Kiara but never has she been so harsh to the mech. They all knew why though.

"Well…" Ratchet started, getting up off the floor and looking down at the bandaged Kiara. She had changed back into her normal mode during when Ratchet began patching her up. "That's all I can do fer her."

"When will she awaken?" Ultra Magnus asked, looking down at the medic as he covered Kiara's half-naked body from the other mechs. He hadn't allowed them to watch while he was cleaning her body…for apparent reasons.

"In a few hours…But she's gonna be in a hell lot of pain when she does. By that time the painkillers would've worn off." Ratchet answered.

"Can't you give her more?" Bulkhead asked.

Ratchet shook his head. "No…Sorry. If I do it might effect her internally and she'll become sick. And I know we don't want that."

"*Sighs* Well we all better get some recharge…It's been a long day." Optimus sighed.

"Well, we better be leaving as well. We'll be back to see how Kiara is doing tomorrow." Ultra Magnus said as the other Autobots nodded. "Autobots. Transform and roll out."

The Autobots watched as the Elite Guard left. They then looked down at Kiara, who was now placed on a sofa.

"Alright…Prowl, help me carry Kiara to her room." Optimus said as the ninja nodded and watched as his leader carefully wrapped his arms around his lover and began to walk towards her room. Fireheart and Prowl followed their leader closely behind.

The others left quietly to their rooms to recharge for the night.

--

"_Kiara…Kiara…….Wake, up…" A voice whispered to her as she opened her eyes. She groaned as she shot up into a sitting position and frantically looked around. She was still in the forest and the loud thunder and pounding rain came into focus._

"_What the…?!" she looked down at her body to see she was still beaten and blood was all over her ripped and mangled armor._

_Her body hurt like hell as she cried out in pain and slumped back down into a laying position on her back. The rain beat on her face and body, allowing the blood to trail off into a pool on the muddy ground._

"_Nice to see you awake, Kiara…" the menacing voice she was familiar with tore through her ears. "Remember me?"_

_She looked up, straining her eyes to see through the blur of lightning and rain. There was a black figure looming over her with it's bloody red eyes staring down at her._

"_Y-you….? Wha-what are you….? Doing here?" she managed to croak out as the pain seemed to worsen by the second._

"_Ooh…I absolutely knew you were going to be thrilled to see me…How are you feeling? You look a bit…oh, what's the word? Broken?" He teased, bearing his teeth in a smirk as he grabbed her chin and forced her to lock eye with him._

"_Wh-who a-r-re you? Wh-what do-do yo-you want?!" she gasped out, looking up at he. He said nothing as his eyes trailed down her body, seeming interested in what he saw. He then looked up at her and smirked._

"_You'll find out soon enough…That is, if you survive." His smirk seemed to grow wider as he moved his face closer to hers. "But you're a very powerful girl…Never have I've seen a luscious being such as you…"_

_Kiara whimpered softly as he trailed a clawed-hand across her side and dipped into the gashes._

"_St-stop!" she cried out as he began licking at her neck and chest, just as he did the last time they met._

"_No, I don't think I will…Besides, you belong to me…" he hissed. She growled and mustered up enough energy to strike him in the face with her own claws. He screeched in pain as he clutched his, what she guessed to be, snout and glared at her. A strange yellow glowing liquid was coming from the gash on his face._

"_I belong to no one!" she spat, trying to stand but failed. She gritted her teeth and hissed in pain as she fell to her side. Pain rushing through the blood in her body as all she could do was watch the strange creature walk towards her once more._

"_You little bitch!" he growled, grabbing her by the neck and pulling her up so they could meet eye to eye. He saw the determination and anger in her eyes and chuckled. "You foolish girl. You actually believe that you can beat anyone you come in contact with…Well, no matter. I know how to break you…" he moved his face forward so his fiery breath was blowing against her ear as he spoke. "You'll be all mine once I kill him…And I'll even give you the honor of watching…"_

_Kiara gasped, her eyes widening in realization._

"_No! Leave Prowl alone! Don't you dare touch him! Or the others, for that matter!" she yelled, adrenaline pumping through her as she began struggling in his grip. He growled as he aimed his tail in her direction as four large spikes unsheathed from it, glowing red as it was ready to strike._

_He smirked as he thrusted them into her chest, large amounts of energy flowing out into her as she screeched out in pain._

"_You will be mine Kiara…Whether you like it or not. And as for Prowl and those other beloved fools you love, I'll make them suffer…But, my dear, you can prevent them and yourself further pain if you just join me…" he hissed, the spikes tightening and pushing harder into her chest, drawing more blood._

"_N-NEVER!" she screamed, trying desperately to pry the spikes out._

"_*Growls* Have it your way." With that a flash of light consumed her and everything went black._

~*~

Kiara…Kiara…Kia…

Kiara groaned as she heard a distant voice call her name.

"I think she's waking up…" said a familiar voice from near her.

"Shh, Bumblebee…We don't need to giver her more of a headache than she might already have."

Kiara tried to open her eyes to see who was there and where she was but she saw nothing but darkness and she felt a cloth wrapped around them. Even though, she did think she recognized the voice to be that of Sari's but after what had just happened…

"Go get Ratchet. Maybe he'll have some low dose sedatives that he can give her for the pain…" she knew exactly who's voice that was…

"P-p-prowl…?" she croaked, her throat feeling as if it had been ripped out and put together poorly.

"Shhh…" he cooed, gently rubbing the side of her face. "I'm here Kiara, don't worry."

"Where…Fireheart…okay…? You…others…okay…?" she breathed incoherently, her chest heaving from strain.

Prowl was going to answer when Ratchet rushed in with a cup of water and a cup of pink medicine which Prowl guessed were the sedatives. He looked at Kiara and frowned.

"She's awake?" he asked, looking at the black and gold mech. Prowl nodded and turned to Kiara and kissed her softly on the head. She whimpered as she reached out to Prowl, her mangled arm shaking as she wanted to feel Prowl's hand around hers.

He smiled sadly as he wrapped his fingers around her wrapped up ones, squeezing gently in reassurance.

"I'm here…Everyone's okay Kiara…Don't worry about us…" he whispered, kissing her parted lips gently. She desperately wanted to kiss her lover back and hold him but she didn't have the strength too.

Ratchet smiled faintly, trying to hold back the tears as he watched the broken girl reach out to her lover. He walked over to the other side of Kiara as he carefully sat down beside her and placed a hand behind her neck, bringing her head up.

"Kiara…?" Ratchet started as the girl hummed in response. "To take away some pain I'm going to give you some painkillers. But they're not very strong so you're just going to have to cope with any other pain. I'm sorry but I don't want to make you sick by giving you the strong ones, sounds good?"

She nodded weakly as she turned her faced towards the medic's voice. Ratchet looked down at his patient. He missed looking at her expressive violet eyes, the way you can see her emotions through them even when she wasn't trying to be expressive. Without them it was hard to tell what she felt, even though he knew most of what she felt was pain.

He sighed as he placed the pink liquid to her lips as he slowly eased the cup upward to let her drink. She drank slowly and felt her throat burn and she nearly pulled away from the medic.

Ratchet felt her tense up and pulled the cup away. Her face scrunched in pain as she got into a coughing fit. Ratchet help her sit up and began rubbing her back soothingly as she continued for a few minutes before falling back into Ratchet's arms.

"Oww…" she whimpered, her lips pulled up into a pout. Normally, the others would've thought it was cute when Kiara pouted but now…They just had to be strong for her and not break down crying.

Ratchet set her back down gently as he wiped off some blood from her lips that had gotten on her when she was coughing.

She ended up falling asleep once more as she felt the comfort of her friends with her.

"Primus…I really hope she gets better…" Bumblebee mumbled, he, the others and the Elite Guard, who had just got there, watched the scene from a corner in the room.

"She will…" Ratchet sighed, "When exactly, I'm not sure but I know she will…"

He then took a scan of her body and checked the readings. He sighed. "But apparently not anytime soon…"

Fireheart whimpered as she jumped on the bed and laid next to his wounded owner as tears fell down her face.

Ultra Magnus motioned for everyone to clear to of the room so Kiara could rest and they did just that.

--

**A/N: rEAd aNd rEVieW pLEaSe!!!**


End file.
